


153: “If you pull out my earphones, I will pull out your lungs.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [153]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Gay, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	153: “If you pull out my earphones, I will pull out your lungs.”

**153: “If you pull out my earphones, I will pull out your lungs.”**

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey! Tsukk-”

“If you pull out my earphones, I will pull out your lungs.” Tsukishima hissed not bothering to open his eyes or to even fully acknowledge the hyper omega. They both knew his threat was empty simply because Akaashi might be a quiet and submissive like alpha but he was still an alpha at the end of the day and he won't hesitate to put anyone on their ass in reference to touching his hyper mate.

"Come on Tsukk-"

"Bokuto over here." Akaashi commanded softly. He knew his mate won't back down but he also knew Tsukishima was near his snapping point.

Bokuto pouted momentarily before hyping himself back up and rushing towards his alpha demanding tosses. Tsukishima sent Akaashi a look would completely understood. Today was just a bad day for Yamaguchi especially with his bad serve at the beginning of the match so it was understandable that Tsukishima was a little bit more touchy with his mate.


End file.
